Exquisite Corpse
Exquisite Corpse is the seventeenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary CONTROLLING THE DEMON — When Eva Sinclair's reemergence leaves Rebekah trapped and helpless, Klaus is forced to put aside his mistrust for Freya in order to save Rebekah's life. Meanwhile, Hayley and Elijah learn more about Eva's violent past from Josephine, who then makes a startling revelation about Hayley's future. With time running out to save Rebekah, Marcel turns to a reluctant Vincent for his help to take down Eva, but his plan takes an unexpected turn, as Eva will not go down without a fight. Davina also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Recurring Cast *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva Sinclair/Rebekah Mikaelson *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther Mikaelson Co-Starring *Callie McClincy as Young Rebekah (manifestation) *Marisela Zumbado as Teen Girl Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia * Antagonists: Eva Sinclair and Freya Mikaelson. * Narrators: Eva Sinclair and Rebekah Mikaelson. * Elijah, Marcel and Vincent team up against Eva Sinclair with help from Freya and her magic. * Freya reveals to Klaus that saving Rebekah's life is not as simple as previously thought now that Eva has retaken control of her body. * Eva Sinclair tried to kidnap Hope to be the ninth and final witch for her to channel and sacrifice so she could finally complete the Rite of Nines. * Eva Sinclair takes full control over her body from Rebekah, who possessed her in The Map of Moments. ** Rebekah then returns to Eva Sinclair's body at the end of the episode, despite Freya's offer to put her back into her own body, for two reasons: first, she could feel that Eva Sinclair's body is still linked to the eight young witches, including Davina, who Eva had channeled to perform the Rite of Nines, and she knew that since her spirit was the only thing keeping Eva Sinclair's body alive, she didn't want to kill Davina and the others by leaving it; secondly, she wanted to fulfill her promise to Kol to resurrect him, and knows she can't do that without being in a witch body. *Esther learns that Hope is still alive and that Dahlia is on her way to claim her. *Josephine LaRue warns Hayley that there is a storm coming and her darkest demons are upon it. She admits that she does not know its name, but when she appears in her future, there is a blackness that should terrify her, implying that something (likely Dahlia) is going to happen that she should be wary of. *Freya meets Esther for the first time since she was given away when Klaus brings her to Esther's tomb to obtain a spell to free Rebekah from inside Eva's mind. **Freya ultimately kills Esther after she is accepted by the New Orleans witches, both to get revenge on Esther for having given her away to Dahlia when she was a child, as well as to ensure that Esther would not inform her siblings that she was planning to turn the family against Klaus one by one to make certain that he would not ruin her plans to take down Dahlia as a result of his distrust toward her. Continuity * Eva Sinclair was last seen in They All Asked For You and briefly in Save My Soul. * Gia was last seen in They All Asked For You. * Esther was last seen in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire. ** Her uncredited archival footage appearances in the interim do not count. * Kol was mentioned in this episode. He succumbed to the hex inflicted by Finn in I Love You, Goodbye. * Esther and Freya meet one another for the first time in 1,000 years. ** The last time they were seen together was in flashbacks of Wheel Inside the Wheel. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Elijah's apartment **The Abattoir **Larou Mansion **Rousseau's **Lafayette Cemetery **Ida Mae's **Warehouse District Body Count * Eva Sinclair - stabbed/consciousness destroyed; killed by Rebekah Mikaelson. * Lenore / Esther Mikaelson (as a spirit) - transmogrified into starlings / host body destroyed; killed by Freya Mikaelson. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.12 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References An "Exquisite Corpse" refers to a form of poetry written in a group setting. It begins with each person in the group writing the first line in a poem, before handing off his or her paper to the person next to him- or her. This process continues until each person is passed what was his or her original paper. The resulting poems written as a part of this activity are each known as an "Exquisite Corpse," with each part being a combination of the reflections of the individuals who wrote each particular line in the poem. Thus, each line of each of the resulting poems is linked to the creation of a corpse using different body parts. Quotes |-|Promo= :Klaus (to Freya): "Eva Sinclair has resumed control of her body, leaving Rebekah trapped." :Josephine (to [[Elijah and Hayley|'Hayley and Elijah']]): "Eva will use your sister up." :Elijah: "I will not abandon my sister." :Eva: "I'm the one who says "How. You. Die!" |-|Extended Promo= :Klaus (to Freya): "Eva Sinclair has resumed control of her body, leaving Rebekah trapped." :Josephine (to [[Elijah and Hayley|'Hayley and Elijah']]): "Eva will use your sister up." :Freya: "You kill her before you free Rebekah, and Rebekah will be gone forever." :Vincent: "If she dies, they all die." :Elijah: "I will not abandon my sister." :Eva: "I'm the one who says "How. You. Die!" |-|Clip= :Freya: "Our sister was quite the beauty." :Klaus: "You said that you could put Rebekah back in her original body. Do it." :Freya: "So you've come to your senses." :Klaus: "My senses have not faulted, they still demand that you're not to be trusted. However, circumstance dictates otherwise. For now." :Freya: "What's changed?" :Klaus: "Eva Sinclair has resumed control of her body, leaving Rebekah trapped and powerless. So make with your spells and enchantments, and put my sister back in her true body." :Freya: "I'm afraid it's not that simple." :Klaus: "More stalling. Very well. I know I can't kill you, but I shall have a fine time trying. Tell me, have you ever been skinned alive?" |-|Inside Clip= :Klaus (to Eva): "Rebekah! What are you doing!?" :Klaus (to Marcel): "Find Rebekah or Eva or whoever the bloody hell that was. Use these to stop her from doing magic and don't hurt her. The non-psychopathic bits are still my sister." :Marcel (to Vincent): "You need to know that she is back and one the loose. Now, I need to find her before the witches do so I can save my friend who is trapped inside of her. And I came to you because you are the only person in the city who knows her inside out. So help me find her before she takes anymore lives, in including Rebekah's. Help me stop her!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x17 Promo - Exquisite Corpse HD The Originals 2x17 Extended Promo - Exquisite Corpse HD Pictures |-|Promotional= OR217a 0211 0170b3 FULL.jpg OR217a 0211 0130b3 FULL.jpg OR217a 0211 0139b3 FULL.jpg OR217a 0211 0430b FULL.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO217-001-Young Rebekah-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-002-Eva-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-003-Eva~Young_Rebekah-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-004-Marcel.jpg TO217-005-Eva.jpg TO217-006-Eva.jpg TO217-007-Marcel.jpg Tumblr nmk0i9cywM1sfmcfro1 540.jpg Tumblr nmk0i9cywM1sfmcfro3 540.jpg TO217-008-Davina-Witches.jpg TO217-009-Davina.jpg TO217-010-Eva-Rebekah's_Painting.jpg TO217-011-Eva.jpg TO217-012~Eva-Guard.jpg TO217-013-Gia-Elijah.jpg TO217-014-Vincent.jpg TO217-015-Eva's_Photo~Vincent.jpg TO217-016-Eva.jpg TO217-017-Hope.jpg TO217-018-Hayley.jpg TO217-019~Klaus.jpg TO217-020~Eva.jpg TO217-021~Hope~Klaus~Eva.jpg TO217-022-Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO217-023-Hope.jpg TO217-024-Klaus~Marcel.jpg TO217-025~Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO217-026~Klaus-Marcel-Hayley.jpg TO217-027-Elijah-Hayley~Gia.jpg TO217-028-Gia.jpg Elijah,_Gia,_Hayley_and_Josephine.jpg TO217-029~Elijah-Josephine.jpg TO217-030-Elijah.jpg TO217-031-Hayley.jpg TO217-032-Freya~Klaus.jpg TO217-033~Freya-Klaus.jpg TO217-034-Marcel~Vincent.jpg TO217-035-Vincent.jpg TO217-036-Elijah-Hayley.jpg TO217-037-Josephine.jpg TO217-038-Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO217-039-Josephine.jpg TO217-040-Elijah.jpg TO217-041-Marcel~Vincent.jpg TO217-042~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO217-043~Elijah~Hayley~Josephine~Gia.jpg TO217-044-Josephine.jpg TO217-045-Elijah.jpg TO217-046-Freya-Klaus.jpg TO217-047~Esther.jpg TO217-048-Freya.jpg TO217-049-Esther.jpg TO217-050-Freya-Klaus.jpg TO217-051~Klaus.jpg TO217-052-Esther~Klaus.jpg TO217-053-Esther-Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-054~Eva-Marcel.jpg TO217-055-Eva.jpg TO217-056~Marcel-Vincent.jpg TO217-057-Marcel-Eva.jpg TO217-058-Vincent.jpg TO217-059-Eva.jpg TO217-060-Elijah-Hayley~Josephine.jpg TO217-061~Elijah~Hayley-Gia-Josephine.jpg TO217-062-Elijah.jpg TO217-063-Josephine~Hayley~Gia.jpg TO217-064-Josephine-Hayley.jpg TO217-065-Vincent.jpg TO217-066-Eva.jpg TO217-067~Esther-Freya.jpg TO217-068-Esther~Freya.jpg TO217-069~Esther~Freya-Klaus.jpg TO217-070-Marcel~Vincent~Eva.jpg TO217-071~Marcel.jpg TO217-072-Vincent-Eva.jpg TO217-073-Vincent~Eva.jpg TO217-074-Eva.jpg TO217-075-Marcel.jpg TO217-076-Hope-Hayley~Marcel.jpg TO217-077-Elijah.jpg Normal TheOriginals217-1236.jpeg TO217-078-Vincent~Josephine.jpg TO217-079~Vincent-Josephine-Eva.jpg TO217-080-Esther-Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-081~Esther-Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-082-Esther.jpg TO217-083~Josephine-Vincent-Eva.jpg TO217-084-Davina-Josephine.jpg TO217-085-Vincent.jpg TO217-086~Vincent-Eva.jpg TO217-087~Gia-Elijah-Hayley.jpg TO217-088~Elijah-Marcel.jpg TO217-089-Vincent.jpg TO217-090-Eva.jpg TO217-091~Gia~Elijah~Hayley~Marcel.jpg TO217-092~Freya~Esther-Klaus~Elijah.jpg TO217-093~Klaus-Elijah.jpg TO217-094~Freya~Klaus~Elijah.jpg TO217-095-Freya~Elijah.jpg TO217-096-Hope-Hayley.jpg TO217-097-Gia.jpg TO217-098~Elijah-Marcel~Eva-Vincent~Freya.jpg TO217-099~Vincent~Eva~Marcel.jpg TO217-100-Elijah~Freya.jpg TO217-101~Elijah~Freya.jpg TO217-102~Marcel-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-103~Vincent-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-104-Esther~Klaus.jpg TO217-105~Esther-Klaus.jpg TO217-106-Esther-Klaus.jpg TO217-107-Marcel-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-108~Marcel~Young Rebekah-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-109~Marcel-Young Rebekah-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-110-Eva-Eva's Subconscious.jpg TO217-111-Marcel.jpg TO217-112~Marcel-Eva-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-113~Marcel~Eva-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-114-Vincent-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-115~Vincent-Eva-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-116~Vincent~Eva-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-117-Elijah~Freya.jpg TO217-118-Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-119~Elijah~Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-120~Vincent~Eva-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-121-Eva~Young Rebekah-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-122-Young Rebekah-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-123~Vincent-Eva-Eva's_Subconscious.jpg TO217-124~Elijah-Marcel~Eva-Vincent.jpg TO217-125-Marcel.jpg TO217-126-Davina.jpg TO217-127~Davina-Marcel.jpg TO217-128~Vincent~Eva-Klaus-Freya.jpg TO217-129-Rebekah.jpg TO217-130-Rebekah~Klaus.jpg TO217-131~Rebekah-Klaus.jpg TO217-132~Rebekah~Klaus.jpg TO217-133-Vincent.jpg TO217-134-Eva and Vincent Photo.jpg TO217-135~Gia~Elijah~Rebekah~Josephine~Freya.jpg TO217-136-Josephine~Freya.jpg TO217-137~Rebekah-Freya.jpg TO217-138-Klaus~Freya.jpg TO217-139~Klaus-Freya.jpg TO217-140-Lafayette_Cemetery.jpg TO217-141-Esther~Freya.jpg TO217-142-Freya.jpg TO217-143~Esther-Freya.jpg TO217-144~Esther-Freya.jpg TO217-145~Esther~Freya.jpg TO217-146~Starlings~Freya.jpg TO217-147-Freya.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 04-06-2015 Joseph Morgan Declan de Barra Daniel Gillies Diane Ademu-John Sonja Sohn Riley Voelkel-Instagram.png|Joseph Morgan, Declan de Barra, Daniel Gillies, Diane Ademu-John, Sonja Sohn and Riley Voelkel 04-06-2015 Meg Foster Daniel Gillies Phoebe Tonkin Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|Meg Foster, Daniel Gillies and Phoebe Tonkin, ©Declan de Barra 04-06-2015 Meg Foster Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|Meg Foster, ©Declan de Barra 04-06-2015 Nishi Munshi Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|Nishi Munshi, ©Declan de Barra 04-06-2015 Daniel Gillies Meg Foster Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|Daniel Gillies and Meg Foster, ©Declan de Barra The_Originals_-_Yusuf,_Maisie,_Diane,_and_Charles.jpg|Yusuf Gatewood, Maisie Richardson-Sellers, Diane Ademu-John and Charles Michael Davis 04-06-2015 Diane Ademu-John Sonja Sohn Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|Diane Ademu-John and Sonja Sohn, ©Declan de Barra 04-06-2015 Yusuf Gatewood Meg Foster Maisie Richardson-Sellers-Instagram.png|Maisie Richardson-Sellers, Meg Foster and Yusuf Gatewood 04-06-2015 Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|©Declan de Barra 04-04-2015 Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|©Declan de Barra 03-03-2015 Diane Ademu-John Maisie Richardson-Sellers-Instagram.png|Diane Ademu-John and Maisie Richardson-Sellers 02-18-2015 Diane Ademu-John-Instagram.png|©Diane Ademu-John 02-14-2015 Joseph Morgan Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|Joseph Morgan, ©Declan de Barra 02-13-2015 Diane Ademu-John-Instagram.png|©Diane Ademu-John 02-11-2015 Phoebe Tonkin Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|Phoebe Tonkin and Declan de Barra 02-10-2015 Charles Michael Davis Diane Ademu-John Declan de Barra-Instagram.png|Charles Michael Davis and Diane Ademu-John, ©Declan de Barra See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide